


The SS S&S

by dryadfiona



Series: are you a star? [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Steven are friends, to the confusion of everyone around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SS S&S

garnet

 

All things considered, Garnet takes the friendship with a skeleton who doesn’t fully make sense to her future vision very well. She doesn’t say anything at all to Sans for a while. Sans seems to be fine with that.

“I think Garnet likes you.”

“I think she’s just making sure I’m not gonna hurt you, kid.”

“Well, she hasn’t tried punching you. That’s more than I can say for Peridot!”

 

\---

 

papyrus

 

Sans isn’t really sure why he and Steven are closer than Steven and Papyrus—after all, a cheerful pacifist with faith in even the most irredeemable of people should get along better with another pacifist than with a guy who just doesn’t care anymore.

“What do you think of my brother?”

“He’s _awesome_!”

“Of course he’s awesome, did you see what he’s wearing?”

 

\---

 

amethyst

 

Amethyst has the ability to eat more of the “hot dogs” than anyone else on the planet, monster, human, or otherwise. She can also eat basically anything generally inedible that the Underground has to offer, and she is more than willing to try.

“You and Amethyst are really similar.”

“Kid, do I look like a purple space rock to you?”

“You both like trash and doing nothing.”

“...fair.”

 

\---

 

toriel

 

Toriel mothers Steven. Steven, who has lived with three mother-figures for a while now, is fine with it. He’s also a huge fan of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Sans doesn’t eat at all, usually. Steven still makes him ask Toriel for a slice of pie every time they go to visit her so that he can steal it.

“You may have a problem.”

“It’s really good pie. It’s _really good_ pie.”

“...how much of that have you even had by now?”

“I had my slice and your slice and Frisk’s slice and then Toriel gave me seconds.”

"...kid."

 

\---

 

pearl

 

Pearl does not trust Sans. However, Pearl trusts Toriel. Pearl may, in fact, have a _thing_ for Toriel, according to Steven, who knows best about these things. Toriel has told Pearl that she trusts Sans, which stopped her from trying to impale him with a spear, but increased the amount of times she throws him nasty looks whenever he and Toriel are talking.

“I think Toriel reminds Pearl of my mom.”

“I think Pearl wants me to stop talking to Toriel.”

“Do you and Toriel actually have a thing together?”

“We’re friends.”

“Friends or _friends_?”

“I’m not going to romance the Boss Monster who has a master warrior in love with her.”

“But do you _like_ her?”

 

\---

 

frisk

 

Frisk doesn’t talk much. This isn’t related to Sans’ and Steven’s friendship; they’re just selectively mute, but still. When they do talk, they talk in single words. Fifty percent of the time, the word they say when hanging out with Steven is “rock”. This has nothing to do with Steven’s state of being half-human, half-Gem and everything to do with his cool rock collection, which Frisk is obsessed with.

“You know Frisk is emulating you, right? Their room is at least half-filled with rocks right now.”

“As long as none of them are corrupted gems it’s not a big deal, right?”

“What do corrupted gems look like?”

“Any gemstone can be one, really. Especially ones found in weird places.”

“...Toriel? There may be a slight issue.”

 

\---

 

steven

 

Of all the places in the Underground, Steven likes Waterfall the most. It’s calm and pretty and has shiny star-rocks in the ceiling. The water is pretty clean, too—at least, the parts that aren’t near the garbage dump. Parts of it aren't really accessible, though. Steven has an idea about that, actually.

“Sans?”

“What is it, kid?”

“Can all monsters swim?”

“No, a lot can’t. I know I can’t. Why do you ask?”

 

\---

 

sans

 

Steven has had some good ideas and some bad ideas and some just plain absurd ideas and Sans is pretty sure that this is all of them. After a talk with the Ferryperson, Undyne, and Alphys, it...may have worked.

“I don’t know why this was so important, but here it is, kid.”

“It’s a boat! Why wouldn’t boats be cool?”

“You can swim!”

“Well, now we can travel the Underground and hang out at the same time!”

“I mean, we can’t go by ourselves. Pearl will kill me. Toriel will also probably kill me.”

“They can come along too!”

“If more people are going, so will Frisk.”

“I like Frisk!” “Amethyst and Garnet will want to go, too. Papyrus is probably already packed and ready to go.”

“The more the merrier!”

“...alright, kid. Want to go see when they can all go?”

 

\---

 

everyone

 

The boat trip is a complete disaster. It’s the most fun Sans has had in a long, long time. These two things are not mutually exclusive. Steven’s also having a pretty great time. He’s not sure how they became friends. But...he’s pretty glad they did. Even if dealing with the corrupted gems in Frisk's room and Pearl’s thing for Toriel and Papyrus’ slightly obsessive admiration for Garnet and Amethyst and Undyne’s destructive, chaotic friendship is really annoying, especially since he doesn’t even like dealing with normal things, he’s pretty glad this all happened.

“You know, boats need a name!”

“What d’you wanna name it?”

“You’re supposed to name boats after the owner!”

“So the SS Steven?”

“Well, it’s your boat too!”

“I’m cool if my name isn’t on it. Besides, it’s hard to put two names on a boat.”

“How about the SS S&S?”

“That’s perfect.”

Everyone else hates the name. That’s okay, though.


End file.
